


I Can't Get No Satisfaction

by Slenderman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, High School, Humor, M/M, Occult, dubcon, public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderman/pseuds/Slenderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred intervenes Arthur's attempt at a ritual and unknowingly summons an incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, the title- for those of you who don't know- is a Rolling Stones song, both because I like the Rolling Stones and because this whole story is pwp, and I figured the title fit~
> 
> So, like I said, this is just lots and lots and lots of sex with little plot- but I'm also giving it the option of reader-interaction. You can email me, or review, or however you like and tell me any kinks you'd like to see~  
> Also, if you give me a good enough argument/reason, I may even add in extra pairings.

Alfred's sneakers squelched loudly under him as he walked up the stairs. A sour look was present on his face and a trail of wet foot prints followed after him.

Today had sucked.

First he got in trouble for talking (which was totally not his fault, might he add!) then he got a detention for smart-mouthing the teacher, thenhe missed the bus and on his walk home, and then what happened? – it rained of course. It was like the universe was out to get him, or something.

But, at least he had something to look forward – the comfort of his room. Safe and warm and quiet and-

Who the fuck was that?

A stream of light shone through the gap under the door and a shadow paced back and forth.

Alfred's eyes narrowed and he shoved open the door, already knowing who had set foot in his precious sanctuary. "Arthur-" He snapped angrily, watching as his older brother jumped in response, before hastily turning to Alfred, looking like a deer caught in lights. Alfred continued with an angered snarl. "-What the hell are you doing in my—oh…"

He just now realized the state his room was in. His bed was shoved up against the wall and his collection of comic books that usually littered the ground, now lay in a messy pile in the corner. His small rug that had previously adorned the hard-wood floor, now clung desperately to the corner of his cabinet.

An intricate chalk drawing now took up most of his floor with Latin words printed in various places around it. To the side, a large book lay open and in the middle of the drawing sat a black bowl with various herbs and spices.

Alfred could already feel a headache beginning to form. His brother was a fucking weirdo. "What did I say about doing weird occult shit in my room?"

"I'm only using your room because it's bigger, do you think I like sitting in a room that smells like a men's locker room?"

"Our rooms are the same size, you just decided to get a King sized bed which takes up the entire floor!"

Arthur waved his hand dismissively, returning to his original work. "I'm almost done, just give me a bloody second, will ya?" He sprinkled some powder into the bowl, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

But Alfred would be having none of that. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

"Make me."

And Alfred did just that. He stomped over to his brother, grabbed him by the waist, hoisted him up, then began to walk towards the door. Arthur immediately began to try and struggle out of the grip, eyes wide. "Wait, wait, I was almost finished – just let me do the final part, I'll clean up the mess and everything!"

"NO!"

He kicked the door open with his foot, tossed the protesting Brit out and slammed the door behind him, making sure to lock it, avoiding any future interruptions by his stepbrother. Now came the worst part—cleaning up. He never cleaned up his own mess- now he had to clean up someone elses?  
Today. Fucking. Sucked.

He stepped over to the large book and picked it up, giving it a sniff. It smelled kind of funky- like that one cabinet in an old persons house that holds non-perishable foods that are so ancient, they're no longer manufactured. Actually, that kind of summed up Arthur as a whole.

Alfred clicked his tongue, before beginning to read, eyes flickering over the grimy and weather-worn pages. Everything printed was in foreign scribbles- with the exception of small notes written in the borders of the page, the words were curvy and swirly and Alfred immediately recognized it as Arthur's eccentric handwriting. He adjusted his glasses and held the book up higher, beginning to read over the translations.  
It looked like some sort of recipe- probably to make a unicorn or something. Alfred chuckled quietly to himself, loser.

Although he found the entire thing to be stupid and, well, really lame, he couldn't help his curiosity. He peeked over the ingredients, tongue poked out in concentration. He didn't recognize half of the requirements on there- what the hell was a stem of Soliberry? Or an eye of Iguapitto? Was that even a real animal? Or maybe it was some sort of…fruit and the eye was the center?

Stupid Arthur and stupid fake-sounding ingredients.

He rolled his eyes, closing the book- causing a nice cloud of dust to form- before tossing it uncaringly in a box. Next he set to work at getting rid of the various stems and leaves scattered around the floor. Quickly, he began to collect the foreign looking plants and discard them in the palm of his hand. As he worked, he kept his gaze on the chalk drawing with a frown. It was…intimidating, to be honest. Creepy almost, like it would open up and suck him in. A shudder ran through him at the the thought—he needed to calm down, he was freaking out over nothing- this was just his brother's stupid little hobby—Ow, fuck!

He had been busy in his thoughts, not paying attention to where his hands were groping- nor did he notice the shiny needle, glinting menacingly under a dried leaf, just waiting for a chance to jump out and stab Alfred's finger.

…Okay, maybe he was over reacting a little bit, but goddamnit your finger had a lot of nerves and goddamnit did that thing dig in deep. He dropped the remaining leaves in the bowl, before pulling out one of the fresher looking plants and using it to wipe the accumulating drop of blood off his fingertip. He squeezed the top of his finger, forcing out some more blood, before finally discarding the crimson smeared leaf into the bowl.

The air around him dropped in a matter of seconds, his breath came out in short wisps and a chill ran through his core, causing a convulsion of shivers run through him. The next sensation he felt was warmth, heat vibrating off the floor- or more specifically, off the chalk drawing. He watched as everything around him darkened and the chalk brightened, beginning to glow and dazzle and he felt a strange power begin to form under his feet, crawling up his legs and wind around his throat. He couldn't breathe- he couldn't see- he couldn't-  
Oh.  
It was over.

Just like that everything was back to normal, no cold room, no glowing drawing, no creepy power-hands groping up him. No, Alfred was just standing there in his common room, gaping like a complete idiot.

With his heart pummeling in his chest, the young American forced himself to move, mopping the chalk drawing off of the floor with a used pair of socks, then grabbing all of the 'supplies'. "Fuck this shit." He was just tired- that was all, he was tired and Arthur's weirdness was just penetrating through his shield of awesome, because of his sleep deprivation.  
He shoved open the door and walked into Arthur's room, dumping thee objects onto the boy, who was currently sitting, brooding on the bed. "Take your freaky shit – and if I find you, or any of your weird…voodoo occult shit in my room again, I'll kick your face into your ass!"

That insult didn't make much sense at all, but damnit, he was going to figure out a way top make it happen!

He stared down at Arthur for a few more seconds, before huffing quietly and turning around, heading back into his room.

Alfred let out a small sigh, closing the door behind him and rubbing his hands against his face. "Too stressful." He groaned, head falling forward and hands dropping down to his side.

"Perhaps I can help~"

He jumped at the voice, head snapping up and eyes locking onto a pair of lilac orbs, then shifting down to a wide, menacingly-innocent grin.


	2. I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

There was a man in his room.

He took a second to look over said man, before revising his earlier statement.

There was a naked man in his room.

"Well?" The man asked expectantly, taking a step towards Alfred, who immediately backed away. "I can relieve stress, da?" His hands moved up in front of him, palms displayed in a gesture that could either mean a massage, or a grope. He didn't like either of the options.

There was an awkward silence where Alfred just stared at the man who continued to grope the air, before a scream was ripped from Alfred's throat and he bolted out of the room. "There's someone in the my room, Arthur! ARTHUR! Get your sword of stone!"

Arthur peeked out of his room, looking thoroughly unamused. "It's sword /in the/ stone and you bloody well know I don't own a priceless treasure like that!" He couldn't continue on his rant, because Alfred had firmly shoved him to the ground in order to get into his room.

"Dude, Artie, shut your face! There's a dude, dude! And he's in my room- and, I mean, I would totally kick his ass and stuff because I'm the hero- but he's naked! How do I fight a naked guy? You do something! You're used to being around naked guys!"

Arthur's impressively-sized eyebrows lowered and his lips pulled into a deep frown. "There's a man in your room? …A nude man?" He decided to ignore Alfred's last comment.

"Yes! Did I stutter? Go and do something! You're the big brother!"

Arthur wasn't exactly well-equipped with dealing with naked intruders, then again, he really doubted there was anyone there- Alfred's over-active imagination had been the culprit of many late-night terrors and, when he was younger, late-night bed-wettings.

"I'll go and see." Arthur mumbled, letting out a heavy sigh and stepping out of his room, walking towards the other's room- Alfred hot on his tail.

The door was pushed open and Alfred let out a (heroic) squeak- there he was- still in his room and still naked! Couldn't he have evaded his house with some pants? The nerve.

"Yeah, there's no one here."

Excuse me?  
Alfred stepped around Arthur, pointing to the large man, whose smile widened in return. "He's there! He's right there! With his…man-bits all hanging about! Seriously!"

Arthur frowned, stepping forward, his gaze unfocused, looking right through the man and out the window. "…Oh, I get it…" He finally drawled, looking to Alfred with a deep frown. "This is to get back at me, right? For practicing in your room? Well I don't find it very funny, Alfred. Please just leave me to my work."

He walked out of the room, pushing a fuming Alfred away and closing the door behind him.

"…Motherfuck…" Alfred grunted, finally turning back to the man. His hands were clasped behind his back and he rocked back and forth, humming quietly to himself. "So…What…Am I, like…Crazy? Oh God- did I accidentally eat one of Matt's pot-cookies?"

The man stopped humming and tilted his head, watching Alfred in a mixture of confusion and amusement. "What are you talking about?" He stepped forward, causing Alfred to step back. "You summoned me, didn't you?"

"…Summoned you? What the hell are you—oh…oh, fuck you Arthur, fuck so hard." His lip curled and eyes narrowed as realization finally hit. "He was summoning a demon? In my room! That's some bullshit! He knows I think that shit's weird…." He paused through his rant, glancing up to the man, his lips thinning out. "—But he was the one doing the whole…voodoo-hoodoo circle, why aren't you haunting him?"

The man's eyes rolled up at the statement and he folded his arms over his chest. "I am not a ghost." He chided, leaning against the wall and propping one foot against the wall. Alfred's eyes began to trail down, before immediately shooting back up to the man's face, refusing to peep down at him. "And the making of the spell doesn't matter~ All that matters is the final ingredient. Was your blood put in the spell instead of his?" The man spoke with an accent- not the synchronized three-demon-voice you'd see in the movies, but with a gentle…rumbly… Euroasian accent?

"Hell no-aw... Yeah…Yeah it was." Alfred glanced down at the finger he had pricked, eying the small red dot on the tip. "So, uhm…Does that mean…like…I just sacrificed my soul or something? Because that sucks- I didn't even want this stupid deal!"

The childish smile on the man's lips was beginning to twitch into an annoyed frown and he opened his mouth to speak, but Alfred cut him off, returning to his own talking. "And why can't Arthur see you? Are you my demon now? Or did he just want to see one? What can you do? Dude, can you fly? Give me wings-"

"Shut up." The man snapped, stepping away from the wall, the childish look completely gone. "Just shut up for a second." The closer the man- well, demon, got to Alfred, the more Alfred realized just how…tall he was. Fuck, the guy was towering. "So…You're telling me you didn't mean to summon me? That this was all..accidental?—" There was a pause, then he leaned down, his large eyes turning into a sudden glare. "…Please tell me you burned the Pacta Sunt Servanda in the bowl?" The man hissed, his large-nose brushing against Alfred's considerably smaller one.

"A…Uh…Pactamanadasunabahooha?" Alfred struggled to repeat the Latin words as he backed up, only managing to flatten himself against the wall.

The man didn't look amused, leaning forward angrily, before finally pulling back- there was that creepy, childish smile again. "The Pacta Sunt Servanda—the rules of agreement… It's what binds us together and it's the guidelines for what I have to do for you and what we can do to break the contract." Alfred gave the other a confused stare, unsure of what that arrangement of words meant. The demon sighed, fingers running through ashy-grey hair. "This basically means we've been permanently bound—the only way to separate us is if you die, or I stop being a demon."

Alfred's posy lips were parted as he listened, though his reaction to these events majorly contrasted the demons. "…Dude, does that mean you work for me?" He finally asked, lips spreading into a grin. "That's sweet! I got my own demon to like…go around and kick ass and steal souls and shit!"

"…You don't know what type of demon I am, do you?" The man questioned, taking a seat on Alfred's bed (causing the boy to cringe and let out a peep of "no")

"I'm an incubus—" He continued his explanation, not allowing Alfred to question what that meant. "-I'm a sexual demon… I do sexual things."

"…That's it?" Alfred replied bluntly. "No flying and fighting and breathing fire? …You just have sex?" He always knew Arthur was a little pervert.

"Well, that's how I get my power; the more sex I have, the more power I gain."

"Then go out and fuck!"

"With you…The more sex I have with you, the more power I gain."

For once in the boy's life he was speechless- his face flushed red and his mouth dropped open. It took a few minutes of blubbering and stuttering until he finally spoke up. "B-But—I don't… I don't want to fuck you! I mean—you're not even my type!"

The demon's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head to one side curiously. "What do you mean? When you summon a demon, it's customized- I'm exactly your type."

Alfred shook his head quickly, feeling his face turn from warm, to burning hot. "No way, dude! Arthur was the one that set up the spell, you were probably made for him or some shit!"

A smile returned to the demon's lips as he began to advance on the blushing boy, though this smile was different from that cutsey-smile he usually had, this one was menacing, seductive, sexy-as-hell.

"Oh? But that's not how it works-" He purred, hands moving up to trap the boy against the wall. "-See, the blood is what finishes up the spell, you put part of yourself into that spell and a demon was specially selected just for you." He felt a cold tongue run up his neck, stopping just under his earlobe. "lucky for you, I was that demon."


	3. You Look Flushed

Alfred attempted to suppress the shudder that ran through him, while the cool, wet tongue traced through a vein that creeped up the boy's otherwise spotless neck. He swallowed thickly, before reaching up and shoving the demon away, who stumbled, tripped, and then fell.  
Well, he didn't really fall; he just kind of floated in placed, arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his lips.

Alfred finally managed to catch his breath, scrubbing his neck with his palm in order to try and rub away the tingly sensation. "Dude—" He gaped, pressing so hard into the wall it actually hurt. "—I'm not into…dudes!"

The demon snickered, folding one leg over the other as if he were sitting in a chair. "Then why am I here?"

Goddamn him- goddamn him and his clever, witty, demon-humor!

"I-I dunno-" Alfred murmured, shrugging up his shoulders and avoiding eye contact. "It-it probably got, like, mixed up- you were meant for someone else and I was supposed to get a sexy lady-demon with big knockers." The excuse was met with a scoff from the demon and a flap of a hand.

"Impossible, it doesn't work that way—" He unfolded his legs- much to Alfred's embarrassment- and leaned forward in his air-chair. "Though, I should have realized something was strange when I was coming here- I usually got a pully feeling, but this one was more…Pushy." He flattened his hands out, making a pushing motion with his hands. "But this isn't too bad, ya know—" The demon watched the man through his eyelashes, a smirk pulling at his lips. "…For me at least."

Alfred watched the man suspiciously, not at all liking that look, or that smirk, or that goddamn sexy-tone-of-voice. "…What are you getting at?" He demanded, eyes squinting to narrow slits.

"Well, I'm stuck here, yeah- but I also don't have to listen to one thing you said~ Since you didn't fill out the contract, I can do whatever the fuck I please~" He climbed off his invisible-chair and started a slow trek to Alfred. "To you." He clarified, finally reaching Alfred and gripping him by the wrists, easily pinning them up to the wall.

Alfred immediately began to struggle….Just not very hard. "No." He whimpered, tugging at his wrists and letting out a small mewl as teeth began to nibble on his earlobe. "No!"

And with that exclamation, the demon pulled away with a smirk. "Okay." He gave a small lick to his earlobe and pulled away from the boy—almost pulling a small whimper from Alfred at the loss of touch.

"Okay?" Alfred repeated, hands dropping to his side. That was it? Okay? Not even a little begging? Or some force? …what a rip.

"Okay." The demon smirked, stretching out his arms, then his legs, floating easily in the air. "I'll stop~"

"…Oh…Alright…" He hesitated, before allowing his eyes to finally drift down to the other's lap and- holy motherfucking Christ. His eyes widened in shock- The guy was big- no huge- no, it was unhealthy, how did he not pass out from blood-loss after getting an erection?  
Then again he was a demon.  
Then again- Motherfuck.

"Ahem-" His eyes snapped up from the demon's lap to the demon's face as the other cleared his throat. "Isn't there some rule about learning someone's name, before you stare at their cock?" The demon snickered, leg falling open a bit, allowing better view to the limp dick.

"O-Oh, uh, What, uh, name, I, uhm, I mean- uh- what'syourname?" He finally forced out, staring down at the door firmly.

The demon snickered, cupping the back of his head. "Well, Alfred-" Alfred looked up curiously, unsure of how the other knew his name- "…Demon." The man explained bluntly, before continuing. "My name is Vanya."

"Oh…well, hi, Ivan."

"Vanya."

"Ivan?"

"Vanya."

"Ivan."

"Van-"

"…Van."

"-Ya."

"…Ya…"

"Vanya."

"Ivan."

The demon slapped his hand against his face irritably, before letting out a groan of, "fine, it's Ivan."

Alfred nodded his head, shifting back and forth awkwardly. "So, er, Ivan…Can you, like…Ya know, put on some pants or something?" He struggled to keep his eyes from wandering—he couldn't help it…The dem—Ivan, was just…perfect. He had perfect, ivory skin, dusty nipples and veins that traced along his strong, though not incredibly-defined muscles. …Why couldn't he have that body?

"I could." Ivan replied with a shrug, folding one leg over the other and yawning quietly. "But I don't want to~ I like the breeze." He wiggled his hips and snickered over to the human.

The young American scrubbed his face with his hands, letting out an aggravated yawn. "Okay- just…Dinner's almost ready and I'm going downstairs to get it—just…stay up here and work on your pant-situation, alright?"

"Uh-huhn~" The demon purred, his eyes closing and his body relaxing.

Alfred eyed him suspiciously, before sighing and heading down the stairs. The table was already set up and the dining room and it seemed he was the last one to sit down. He took the empty seat between Arthur and Mark- …It was Mark right? Well, he looked like a Mark.

Small talk started up as the plates were handed-around. It was calm, relaxing- something they did every night.

"-Yeah, college is pretty good- my lab partner is…eccentric though- and so French!" Alfred listened to Arthur, as he proudly talked about his school. Alfred, on the other hand, thought it was stupid- he was majoring in mythology! What a freak! The boy carefully snuck his fork over to the plate as his step-brother babbled and began to steal the meat off his plate secretly.  
Well, he tried to be secret- the feeling of his pants coming down and a hot mouth pressing to his clothed crotch caused a sharp cry to leave him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you bloody git?" Arthur snapped, immediately spearing the top of Alfred's hand with his fork.

Alfred let out a whimper and pulled back his hand, quickly peering down under the table.

Between his legs sat Ivan, face buried in Alfred's slowly-hardening cock, and lips suckling on the boy's underwear. His entire body tensed up and panic settled in his lower stomach, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He couldn't tell Ivan to stop- he'd look like a completely nutcase.

A quiet hiss was expelled through Alfred's clenched teeth as Ivan withdrew his cock from the confines of his underwear. The man rubbed his pale cheek against the cock, nuzzling the shaft happily and kissing along it with a loud purr. The loud noise made Alfred's gaze snap up nervously, checking to see if anybody had heard.

"Relax," Ivan purred, tracing his tongue along a swollen vein, before kissing the tip of the boy's cock, lapping at a small pearl of cum that had swelled at the tip. "They can't hear me~"

The demon continued to purr and moan dramatically, finally allowing the head of his cock to slip between his lips. He suckled on it, moans sending vibrations through the poor boy.

"Alfred?"

His head snapped up, eyes locking with his mother. "U-Uh yeah?" He shuddered, feeling as Ivan sucked his cock further into his mouth, tongue lapping at the sensitive underside. He stared at her with wide eyes, fearing the idea of being caught. Sure, they wouldn't actually be able to seeIvan under the table with a cock shoved half-way down his throat, but they sure as hell would be able to spot Al's erect dick standing proud for the world to see.

"How did your trigonometry test go?" She questioned curiously, cutting a green-bean in half and carefully placing it to her lips with her fork.

"O-Oh, uh, My-my trig—I- Tuh-took—" He had a sharp intake of breath as he felt Ivan's teeth knick gently over his sensitive skin. Her mother looked at him curiously and he coughed harshly into his hand, trying to cover the reaction. "-yeah, I-I, uhm, took it, and- …s'was good."

Ivan finally took the other's cock entirely into his mouth, easily deepthroating the boy and allowing his throat muscles to work the throbbing organ.

That was all his teenage hormones could handle- With a muffled whimper- which was quickly covered up by Alfred shoving a chunk of meat into his mouth. He came in harsh, rolling waves and Ivan swallowed all of it down without hesitation.

"Alfred, dear, are you okay? You look kind of flushed." Al's mother questioned, leaning forward to press the back of her hand to Alfred's forehead. Ivan happily tucked Alfred flaccid cock into his pants and threw a wink, before vanishing in thin air.

Alfred pulled away from the hand, stumbling away from the table. "I-I'm sick." He mumbled, turning on his heel and running out of the room.

Matthew watched Alfred leave, a suspicious frown on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've gotten a lot of questions on the Vanya-Ivan banter between Al and Ivan.   
> It's a joke on the name Ivan between North America and EuroAsia.  
> In America, It's Eye-ven and in Euroasia, it's Vahn-yuh.  
> It's an...awful joke, but a joke nonetheless...


End file.
